More Fantasies
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Final Fantasy VII crossover one shots with various other worlds.
1. Story 1

A collection of Final Fantasy VII crossovers with various other worlds.

More Fantasies

Fantasy 01: Ren vs Ren (Jigoku Shoujo)

"Where did he go?" The petitions came and went, flooding Enma Ai's inbox until she resorted to blocking the Turks, an honor that no other mortals had achieved. Now no one could send them away. It was a requirement that the full name of the person one wanted to curse was entered into the website, not just the first name but the last name as well, and Ai was tired of the half filled forms.

However, the ferry girl was still curious about those people called Turks, who so many wanted to curse, but none had the information to do so. This was none of her business, she was not one to bring justice, she had said so before, she only brought vengeance at a steep price, and she was curious. Though she didn't intend to do anything, she simply wanted to learn a little more about them, so she sent her usual investigators.

Reno jumped out ambushing his adversary in the deserted alley of Junon, throwing a punch and missing terribly. "Fast reflexes," he tried again, again and again, but the man, who didn't even turn around, continued to avoid the hits. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?!"

"Yes," a single golden eye, about five times the size of a normal eye, appeared on the back of the dark haired man's head.

But it only amused Reno instead of frightening him like it did to most people. "I know who you are."

"A lot of people have tried to send you and your Turk companions away, but the petitions were all refused due to incomplete information. If you don't want to be sent to hell I suggest you continue keeping your last name a secret, just in case the lady ever decides to stop blocking the Turks to avoid the spam of incomplete forms." The man closed the large golden eye and it disappeared from the back of his head, leaving him to look normal. He turned around, the left side of his face was covered completely by his hair, hiding the eye that had returned to its original place, but the right side looked normal.

"I'm not sure what that's about, but why are you following me?" Reno asked.

"The lady sent us to investigate the Turks," the man replied.

"Lady?"

"Enma Ai."

"I've heard about her, then you're one of her followers?"

"Didn't you say you knew who I was?"

"I thought you were one of Hojo's surviving experiments."

The unusual young man was visibly offended. "I'm not bad looking!" He blurted out in frustration. He cleared his throat and regained his composure, fixing his hair lightly. "My name is Ren."

"Copycat," Reno laughed, "but don't worry, Rens are good looking," though the compliment was meant completely for himself, it was true for both of them.

"Rens are skilled and strong too," Ren looked towards the group that had been following them, while he followed Reno for his investigation. He looked amused.

"Rens always win," the group of Shinra haters approached and Reno wished he had brought his electrorod. "Hey," he tapped Ren on the shoulder as he began to walk away, intending to ask if he would fight from the other end of just stand aside. Unknowingly Reno sent a current of electricity to Ren. "What was that?" Reno looked at his own hand, wondering why his electricity reacted like that, was it because Ren was not human? Ren had reverted to his original form, a katana more than a hundred years old, but still in perfect condition and as sharp and deadly as ever. "That's useful," Reno picked up the sword.

"Don't swing me around so much!" Ren complained. "No, no, you'll get me all messy! Put me down already!"

"I'm sure glad my electrorod doesn't complain like this," after the Shinra haters were disposed of, Reno set the katana down, "are you going to change back now?"

"Of course I am, but have the consideration to clean this stuff off me first," Ren complained. Reno rolled his eyes and cleaned off the sword with his sleeve; then the katana once again became Ren in his human form. "Even if you are a Ren too you don't take care of your appearance."

"I don't need too," Reno proudly replied.

Ren pouted a little and dusted off his clothes, with a human body, there came human vanity, though he had always been an elegant sword. "Anyway, I wasn't trying to interfere; human battles are not our business. I returned to my old form by accident. Did you know that electricity repels item spirits? That's why modern items can't become aware in their one hundredth birthday, besides, things don't last that long anymore anyway."

"So you can't use electric things?" Reno asked.

"Of course I can! I can use electric appliances, TVs, computers, cell phones, anything; I could even be electrocuted and it wouldn't really hurt me. But that's because I have already become aware and there's no going back," Ren explained. "Just now, that was only a short circuit so to speak, because you're his descendant, plus we partly share a name."

"Whose descendant?"

"The samurai mercenary, my original owner," Ren revealed.

"Interesting," Reno grinned mischievously, "so I got myself a talking sword!"

"I'm not anyone's property anymore."

"But I can turn you into a sword just by touching you."

"You caught me off guard last time. I was surprised to realize who you are, but it won't happen again unless I allow it."

"Are you sure?"

"Try it, go on, touch me and turn me into a sword."

"Here goes," Reno gave Ren a little push but nothing happened, he pushed him again and still nothing happened. He pushed some more, then shoved.

"Hey! You don't have to do it so hard!" Ren protested. Reno looked like he was having fun punishing him around, or maybe he was amused by the fact that the action was being allowed without complaints, when normally one would have said something right away. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"It's fun," Reno admitted.

Ren rolled his visible eye. "Just like I said, it doesn't work."

But Reno wasn't ready to give up and annoyingly poked Ren repeatedly, "c'mon show me the sword!"

"I hope not all Rens are this annoying." Ren pouted and started to poke Reno back.

Meanwhile in the Sunset World, the echo of laughter was heard while three people watched the poking battle of the Rens on a computer screen. A woman in a kimono literally rolled with laughter, an old man laughed loudly and a girl with black hair and red eyes, whom Reno would have said looks like Vincent if he saw her, smiled.

End of Fantasy 01

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Jigoku Shoujo. I also used a few concepts from Japanese mythology, adapting them to fit the story.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Story 2

More Fantasies

Fantasy 02: Curiosity Almost Killed the Ren (Jigoku Shoujo)

"This is my last warning, if you do not stop bothering me I will kill you," Vincent Valentine was angrier than he ever remembered being.

But Reno only looked disappointed, "kill? Is that your revenge? Fine, be that way!" The redhead stomped away.

As a Turk, Reno had already eliminated everyone who ever annoyed him, which meant that he had no one left to curse; hence why he was trying to push Vincent into taking a sort of revenge that would push Reno to hate him, using the hate to summon the famous ferry girl of legend.

Of course, Reno would refuse the contract and take care of his own vengeance, but he needed to summon Enma Ai because he knew of no other way to contact Ren and there was something important he needed to ask about. However, Reno only wanted to summon the ferry girl, not ride her boat, so getting killed was out of the question.

Then an imaginary light-bulb lit up above his head. "Cloud!" and he rushed to call Strife Delivery Service.

xoxox xox xoxox

"You want me to deliver this letter to a sword turned human called Ren," Cloud repeated.

Reno nodded, "right, all you have to do is try to use the cursing website at midnight, enter a name and click the button. Then you can ask the ferry girl to give that to Ren if he's not there when she appears. You don't need to curse anyone, just summon the ferry girl."

"Right..." Cloud was starting to doubt Reno's sanity more than usual.

"Everyone I could really hate is dead so I can't summon her." Reno never thought the day would come when that was a bad thing.

Cloud shrugged, he wouldn't lose anything by attempting to use that Deegle search engine to find the cursing site. It would be fine since he didn't actually need to send anyone away; he just needed to speak to the ferry girl to deliver the letter. Besides, it could all be just a legend anyway. Then Cloud realized that he would be unable to do this for similar reasons as Reno. "I don't have anyone to hate either. If hating someone is a requirement, then I can't do this."

"What about Sephiroth?" Reno asked.

"I dislike him very much and think he became a terrible man. But he wasn't always that way before he went insane." Cloud explained. Besides Reno wasn't sure if it would work for someone who was in the life stream rather than the world of the living.

"Then use yourself emo boy, go on one of those I hate myself guilt trips and write your own name!" Reno was getting impatient.

"I can't!" Cloud argued, "I promised Tifa I wouldn't do that anymore!"

"Where's an emo when you need one?" Reno pouted, so much for Strife Delivery Service.

xoxox xox xoxox

"So if you type the name of Rufus Shinra in the little box on the website that appears at midnight, you can curse him and a ferry girl will come and take him away!" Reno finished his explanation.

Barret's expression remained unchanged; it looked like it took everything he had to stop himself from shooting Reno there and then. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth! I'll be there when you try to send Rufus away so if it's a lie you can shoot me," Reno was confident this time his plan would work.

"Fine, if I can't get rid of Rufus, at least I'll get rid of you," Barret agreed.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was midnight at Shinra HQ and the computer screen showed the Deegle search engine with the Hell Correspondence keyword. The enter key was pressed and the cursed site appeared. Barret entered the name of Rufus Shinra and clicked to send it; then a strange girl who looked like Vincent Valentine appeared, accompanied by a woman in a kimono and an old man.

"It worked!" Reno cheered, he would finally know the truth which would save him or destroy him, but he had to know, or the doubts would drive him insane.

"When one is cursed, two graves are dug..." Enma Ai spoke. She extended her hand holding a blue straw doll, which Reno took before Barret could.

"I lied," Reno had actually told the truth before, but not the entire truth. Now he was going to lie to get himself out of the mess he created all to gain a little information. "This won't make you send Rufus away, it will send you away," the first part was a lie, as it would send Rufus away immediately. But the second part was half true, as the one who curses will also be cursed, but only after death.

"I knew it!" Barret aimed his gun arm at Reno.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you giving me any credit because I stopped you?" As usual Reno didn't consider all the possibilities and counted on things turning out as he expected. But if they didn't, this time he remembered to bring his electrorod and materia.

Barret thought about it, remembering Tifa's speech about moving on and leaving the past behind. "Fine, I'll let you go this time just because it looks like you do have a guilty conscious after all, I hope it tortures you!" Barret left the Shinra computer lab.

"Finally, everything went as planned!" Reno looked at the blue straw doll.

"Do you intend to use that?" Enma Ai asked. "If you truly wish to eliminate your enemy you will pull that red string. However-"

"Why would I want to eliminate the one who signs my paychecks?" Reno interrupted.

"Then return that to me," Ai pointed at the straw doll.

"In a minute, I need some answers." Reno set the straw doll on the computer desk and pulled a printed picture out of his pocket, it looked like the photo of an old painting. "Ren, you said I was the descendant of your owner. I was curious so I had someone do some research for me and found this. But this guy, he's also the ancestor of... We can't have a common ancestor even if it was so many years ago... Tell me the truth!"

Ai nodded and Ren returned to his human form. "I said you were the descendant of my original owner, a samurai mercenary. Samurai and mercenary, that doesn't go well together, it makes little sense so there is no record of his existence. That man in the picture was one of the many who wielded me when I was a sword, but not my original owner. You are not related to the descendant of that man in any way."

Reno breathed deeply, allowing himself to fall into one of the chairs. "That's a relief, me and him distant relatives, that would have been horrible. That's all I needed to ask, you can go now."

"Let's go home," Ai announced.

Ren laughed, "you're always doing things the complicated way, just like him."

Onna shook her head, "I don't really understand this guy."

Wanyudo was the last to leave, "curiosity can kill, but I suppose doubts are worse."

End of Fantasy 02

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Jigoku Shoujo. Who was it that Reno didn't want to be related to by a common ancestor? I'll leave that up to you.


	3. Story 3

More Fantasies

Fantasy 03: To Be Loved (Naruto, Dragon Ball Z)

The endless whiteness stretched as far as the eye could see as a woman and a boy walked on the white surface. The boy thought he saw fire in the distance and felt a strong energy. The woman stopped. They were too close to a portal were they did not belong. "Let's go back now," she said with a smile.

The boy nodded, to be loved was all he ever wanted. "Yes, mother." This boy was different from her other adoptive children. He too believed his mother to be rather unusual, not an ancient alien like the others but instead sand, sand fed by blood. The boy was quite upset when his adoptive siblings took his mother away but soon realized that perhaps it had become just sand due to the trip into this eternally white realm. Maybe the woman that cared for the silver haired boys could be his mother too after all.

Although the woman was not the biological mother of any of those boys she cared for them as if she was their mother. In turn her dear friend and companion of the white world, perhaps more, earned the titled of father while he helped her care for the children.

That boy, the youngest one, was not a sibling of the oldest three. Those three had silver hair and spoke of reunions. This boy had red hair and raccoon eyes and the word reunion to him was just an average word. The woman sighted thinking of her adoptive children. Although her youngest child was not related to the other three before, he was now. They were all adoptive brothers now.

"Mother," the boy called. He had been trapped in his own body by a spirit that tortured him for too long. When the spirit was gone the change in him was obvious.

"Yes?" The woman asked, the smile never left her face.

"My brothers said that they had two other siblings, a traitor and a big brother. Where are they?" The boy curiously asked. He had turned quite curious and it was only natural with most of his memories erased after leaving the world of the mortal ninjas.

"There are no traitors in our family. There are two others, two big brothers." She smiled thinking of one of them in particular. "One of them is too big to adopt. He has a family of his own now. The other I think is still not ready to be here. He still clings to his other mother."

The boy nodded confused yet relatively satisfied with the answer he had received. He continued walking with his mother across the endless whiteness. The power he had felt before appeared to fade in the distance as if the aura of the white realm was too thick to allow the energy to travel too far. Soon they approached their home. There, his adoptive father and brothers waited.

The red haired raccoon boy smiled. He had long forgotten what he thought had been his purpose and now he turned towards his first wish. To be loved, that's all he wanted in the beginning and he finally had it.

End of Fantasy 03

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. The setting is the white place that appears on Advent Children. It looks similar to the white place at Kami's Lookout on Dragon Ball Z. The power the boy feels are the Saiyans training and the portal is the door that leads to the Lookout. The Saiyans could be Vegeta and Trunks or Goku and Gohan training during the Android Saga. The woman who adopted the children is obviously Aerith, their adoptive father is Zack. The boy with red hair and raccoon eyes is Gaara. In Chapter 111 he talks to the sand and calls it mother. As you know Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz think of Jenova as their mother. In Advent Children there's a part where Kadaj calls Aerith mother. So I made this strange little crossover in which Gaara dies, looses his memories and only remembers wanting to be loved, based on Chapter 97. 


	4. Story 4

More Fantasies

Fantasy 04: Gadgeteer (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance)

"Do you think it'll fly?" Bibo asked uncertain, sure it was the machine he had been working on himself, but it looked so incomplete.

It was kind of like a helicopter, except it didn't look quite as finished with wires sticking out. It looked more like an engine with a propeller on top and a seat attached on the side. "It will," but Reno couldn't be picky, this was as much as they could get with the gil they sneaked out of their mission fees and the tips and extra items that Rae never heard of.

"Ready? Don't forget, you have to charge the battery with your black mage ability when it starts to beep," the moogle gadgeteer reminded the hume who was also a gadgeteer, as odd as it may sound.

"No problem," Reno moved the goggles he usually wore on his forehead to rest over his eyes. "Take off!" The strange contraption started to fly, Bibo cheered and watched contently as the machine went higher and higher. "It won't go forward..."

"What?" Bibo tried to catch up with the machine. "What did you say?"

"It only goes up, not forward!" Reno yelled from above as the strange machine continued gaining altitude.

"Did you wire the controls like I told you?" Bibo asked.

Oops, that explained it, "no... I think I wired them like a..." Well it wasn't his fault. As a Turk Reno was used to improvising explosives, it was the force of habit that made unconsciously construct a bomb. "I gotta land this thing!" A beep was heard, indicating that the battery needed recharging. Reno let it be and the propeller started to slow down, the machine losing altitude.

But then it started to fall too fast when the propeller stopped spinning completely. "Reno, the battery!"

"I know!" Reno gave the battery a little electricity, enough to make the strange excuse for an experimental helicopter float and slow its fall. The process was repeated until the so called helicopter softly landed.

By then the Giza Plains were not as empty as they had been when they took off, now a band of thieves was resting there. "You two! Give us all your gil and items, and we'll take that weird machine too!"

"Go head and take it," Reno grabbed Bibo and ran for cover.

"Hey! The items and gil too! Leave them here!" The thief leader yelled.

"Reno, how could you leave the helicopter? It's not like you to give up, why?" Bibo complained.

"Accident," Reno replied and there was a huge explosion when the silent timer of the helicopter bomb ended its count down. The blast knocked out the band of thieves, just as a judge arrived.

"This thief clan was wanted for causing all sorts of trouble stealing around town," the judge watched the scene riding on a chocobo from a safe distance.

"I guess you're in luck because we caught them," they were lucky, so Reno thought they might as well take credit.

"I see, good, good, here's the reward," the judge handed them the reward then blew a whistle. A group of soldiers and paladins came to take the unconscious thieves away.

"How lucky, did we get a lot of gil?" Bibo peeked into the reward bag.

"Yeah, with this we could build a much better helicopter." Reno kind of missed flying the Shinra choppers, but they would have to build their own helicopter in that world since Shinra wasn't there to provide one.

Bibo nodded, "next time, don't wire it like an explosive. Maybe this is why humes are not supposed to be gadgeteers..."

"Hey! Just for that I'm keeping the gil!" Reno ran off with the bag.

"Not fair!" Bibo flew after him and clung to reward bag. "Mine!"

"No way, its mine!" Reno didn't let the gil bag go.

"What are you two doing?" A third voice was heard, interrupting the playful tug-of-war. Rae, the leader of Clan Eternity, was passing by the Giza plains on her mission to capture a band of thieves that she didn't know was caught a few minutes ago. "There are thieves around here so you have to be careful. What's in the bag?"

"Nothing!" Reno and Bibo replied unanimously and ran away, disappearing in the distance, off to cause more mischief with their attempts to build a helicopter.

End of Fantasy 04

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Fantasy 04 is based on the Crystal Wars RPG, Bibo belongs to Cherri and Rae belongs to Snow. 


	5. Story 5

More Fantasies

Fantasy 05: Sleeping on the Job (Chrono Trigger, Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals, Mortal Kombat, Tenchi Universe, Atomic Betty)

The red haired young man entered the temple, a spot of black in a sea of white. His sleeveless black leather jacket had his family symbol on the back and the metal soles of his boots noisily stepped on the white marble floor. But the owner of the temple was a little hard of hearing so he continued to sleep soundly even after the man sat down in the fluffy plush golden colored mat in from of his throne. "Grandpa Ramuh!" Reno was sure that they must have heard him across the land, but if he didn't yell loud enough his grandfather wouldn't wake up.

Ramuh snapped awake in a similar fashion to his dear friend Gaspar. He stood up for a moment, wondering why his slumber was interrupted, then saw his grandson giving him a curious look. Oh yes, that's right, Reno. Ramuh sat down again, his long white robes matched his beard which was long enough to touch the floor. "Ah Reno, how you've grown!" Ramuh's speech always started the same way; Reno knew it all by heart. "One day when you turn eighteen, your powers will grow and you will even be able to fly!"

"That sounds great grandpa, I can't wait!" Ramuh had no idea that Reno was actually twenty-five and he had already long since mastered flying.

"Yes, yes." To be young and full of energy, how Ramuh missed that. "Then you can be a hero and work hard for the human race."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ramuh had no idea how much the phrase 'work hard' frightened his grandson. Being a hero was fine, but working hard was not something he wanted to do, so he pretended he wasn't old enough to take the duty yet, because he didn't have the power yet.

"Go on now enjoy your free time before you get busy." Ramuh sent Reno on his way and continued his nap.

Reno exited the temple with the same noisy footsteps he came in with then took off to the skies once outside. Flying was so much fun! In the distance he saw a floating island, Doom Island, home of the sinistrals, they really weren't as bad as the name of their home made it sound. There was no doom waiting for Reno there, he was supposed to meet his family at the floating island's public park. He landed and found his father easily. "Yo!"

Raiden nearly jumped out of hi skin and glared at his mischievous son with lightning in his eyes. "Don't sneak up on me. Has the old man figured out you're skipping out on your duties?" Not that Raiden could speak. He left his father, Ramuh, to take care of dealing with the humans and hardly did anything himself. After a few adventures, he called his duties done and decided to stay in the human world coming to visit occasionally.

"Nope, he thinks I haven' gained my full power yet." And if it was Reno's choice, Ramuh would continue being tricked forever. He just didn't feel like doing that hard work thing, let humans take care of themselves.

"Chibi-Ren!" A woman with long pink hair squealed. She was once also a being of that world, but like Raiden she liked to stay in the human world most of the time. Reno didn't get it, this world was more fun for him, though he had to admit he did have fun when he visited his sister and they went out to cause chaos as space pirates. "Call me mommy!"

"Mommy," Reno wasn't sure why, but being called mommy seemed to be the ultimate happiness for his mother, Washu. Not mom or mother, it had to be mommy.

Washu hugged her son as sis the little dolls on her shoulders. "Chibi-Ren, could you do mommy a favor and help her find your sister?"

"Sure," so Reno was given the task of finding his sister, Ryoko. That shouldn't be too hard, he would just follow the explosions and find her in no time. She was flying around shooting lasers while Kyone and Mihoshi of the Galactic Guardians tried to make her stop. Mihoshi complained of being tired and Kyone kept telling her to keep chasing Ryoko or they would give everyone a bad impression of the human world. "Ryoko!"

"Hello dear brother! Come on, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend!" Without waiting for a reply, Ryoko dragged Reno along, flying away from Kyone and Mihoshi. They landed near a human boy, who seemed to be confused about how in the world he ended up in such a place. "Tenchi! Look, I brought my brother to meet you!"

"Reno!"

"Reno!"

"Reno!" Reno woke up to the sound of Elena yelling in his ear.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a really weird dream and it was fun!" Reno yawned and stretched in his seat. It wouldn't be the first time he fell asleep on the job on a slow day. Rufus did not need to know.

"You shouldn't..." Rude quietly spoke.

Reno was taken by surprise. "I shouldn't? Why are you taking Elena's side?"

"You're frying a helicopter! Don't fall asleep in mid air!" Elena sounded upset about it, which in Reno's opinion was an exaggeration.

"Relax, it's on auto pilot, you're too stressed Elena, probably because you don't get enough sleep." Elena didn't look happy with Reno's answer. She wasn't in the mood today to appreciate the ironic humor, because his nap was giving her stress that he claimed she would solve with a nap of her own.

Rude remained quiet and did not comment any further on the situation. That was nothing new since he was usually very quiet. Auto pilot or not, Elena tried to keep Reno awake the rest of the way back to Midgar by talking, but that only made him drift off into slumber land faster, off to the land of strange but fun dreams.

End of Fantasy 05

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Chrono Trigger, Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals, Mortal Kombat, Tenchi Universe or Atomic Betty. Congratulations of you caught the references to all of them.


	6. Story 6

More Fantasies

Fantasy 06: Purse (Final Fantasy Tactics)

"Right... Now to go to the shop... I have a lot of gil..." Tseng did not understand why Reno needed to announce what he was doing in the game, maybe he just liked talking, but at least he didn't say it too loudly... "Ok... weapons... armor... items... best fit for all of them and... What?" The red head stared at the huge negative number displayed on the screen. That couldn't be right; he had a lot of gil from that last battle! "Again... Quit... Now best fit... huh?" Suddenly his quiet murmurs turning into yelling "what is that, some kind of magical knight purse?!" and Tseng had to intervene.

"What's the problem?" It wasn't that Reno had randomly yelled at his game, it was what he yelled that caught Tseng's attention.

"The shop has some overpriced weapon that's supposed to be more effective than a sword except it's a purse. I can't picture Agrias hitting enemies with a purse. She's more of a sword type of girl, you know? Ovelia or Alma maybe, but Agrias? And why is a purse stronger than a sword?!" Reno wasn't sure what to think about the creators of his favorite game series anymore. He had played each and every one of those games except the seventh. It was released during the Sephiroth incident, and as soon as Rufus became president he gave the Turks so much work Reno didn't have time to play video games. After that the game eluded him; he couldn't find it anywhere, not even online. It was as if, it never existed, but it would be odd if they just skipped from the sixth to the eight so he would always wonder if there was a seventh game somewhere.

"Maybe there's something really heavy inside the purse?" For the sake of keeping Reno quiet, Tseng tried to come with an explanation.

"I don't have that kind of gil anyway, so the girl knights will have to use swords like all the other knights..." Great, now Reno couldn't use the automatic best fit option, he didn't like having to remove things for lack of gil, or because the idea was plainly ridiculous. Honestly, a purse being more effective than sword, unless there really was something heavy in it, but would that make such a big difference? "How do you know?"

"Know what?" Tseng didn't like Reno's tone, this would be one of those questions he would prefer the redhead didn't ask, the leader could feel it coming.

"About putting something heavy in the purse, have you even been hit with a heavy purse? Was it Elena?" The little location lights on the screen continued to blink on the map of Ivalice as Reno ignored his game in favor of annoying Tseng.

"No, I did not get hit with a purse." Tseng made it clear that the conversation should end.

But Reno either didn't catch the hint or choose to ignore it. "Did you hit anyone with a purse then? Do you have a purse? You never mentioned anything like that."

Without accepting nor denying, Tseng left. He really didn't have a purse, but he didn't want to continue the conversation. He had to find some kind of mission to give Reno and keep him occupied outside the office since Rufus wouldn't let them go home early even if they weren't doing anything. At least it was better than it was before Reno had decided to bring his videogames to the Turks office and instead had to occupy himself throwing paper balls and airplanes. Reno and boredom don't mix.

End of Fantasy 06

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy Tactics. 


	7. Story 7

More Fantasies

Fantasy 07: Show and Tell (Powerpuff Girls)

"Reno, did you do your show and tell homework or did you copy it from someone else?" The teacher asked the little redhead boy who stood in front of the class with a paper in one hand and goggles in the other.

"Of course I did my homework!" He should have been more careful when copying from Rude. He forgot to change 'sunglasses' to 'goggles' and now his show and tell had a show that didn't match the tell.

"I don't think you wrote this yourself." It wouldn't be the first time Reno asked his best friend to help him with his homework, meaning to let him copy or write it for him, and it wouldn't be the first time Rude agreed.

"I did too Miss Keane!" Reno insisted, when caught in a lie, deny.

Little Rude shook his head quietly from his seat. He thought Reno would have enough sense to actually change certain things when copying his papers, but apparently he didn't.

End of Fantasy 07

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Powerpuff Girls. 


	8. Story 8

More Fantasies

Fantasy 08: Talking Flowers (Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand)

Reno poked the strange creature. At the age of four he thought he knew what could talk and move and what couldn't. People talked and moved, animals moved and made noises but didn't talk; plants were rooted to the ground unmoving and silent. At least that's what he thought until a sunflower started talking to him.

Maybe that's why his mother told him not to run off too far when he went to play outside, there were strange things out there. Of course that only made him more curious, and he poked the sunflower again.

"Stop that!" The sunflower pushed the boy's hand away with one of its leaves. "Kids these days have no respect... I am Master Otenko!"

The introduction was followed by the sound of a childish laugh.

Otenko, the sunflower, pouted. He had tried to sound strong, and he was quite powerful, but that was hard to believe since he was a sunflower. He decided to overlook the boy's reaction and continued. "Tell me child, are you the long lost son of Ringo the vampire hunter?"

"Uncle is a vampire hunter?" Reno asked poking the sunflower again.

"I told you to stop that!" Reno didn't know that sunflowers could yell that hard. "What is your name?"

"Reno and you're really loud for a flower!" Another poke followed.

"I'm going to bite your finger if you don't stop poking me. Of course you're not Django, what was I thinking? Django must be a well behaved boy. None the less, you are Ringo's nephew and the runner up to be chosen as the solar boy should his son fail to accomplish his duties. Your energy is a bit different, more like electricity than solar energy, but you do have some solar energy in you, if you could learn to control that light..."

"Flowers are confusing..." this time Reno poked Otenko with a stick just in case.

"Stop it!" Otenko gave up, the child wasn't listening. "I must go find Django." The sunflower started to fly away.

"Tell him to come play with me soon!" It had been a while since Reno saw his cousin. He heard the adults saying that something happened in Django's home town, but he wasn't sure what that was about. He knew no one would believe he saw a talking flower so he decided not to bother telling anyone, except his cousin when ever he saw him again.

The sunflower spoke its final words and disappeared in the distance. It could fly pretty fast for a flower. Perhaps Reno would forget all about the talking sunflower as he grew up, or maybe classify the memory as a dream or his imagination. But even if he wasn't certain who said it, he remembered that someone once told him "may the Sun be with you!"

End of Fantasy 08

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand. In Fantasy 08, the solar energy Otenko senses is what later becomes to Reno's Neo Turk Light. 


	9. Story 9

More Fantasies

Fantasy 09: Boys with Goggles (Digimon)

"So then we were thrown in this place called the Digiworld and had all sorts of adventures!" Little Reno finished telling his story, saving what was, according to him, the most important detail for last. "I was the leader of the group and had the strongest Digimon and the one who always evolved first. It was some kind of dinosaur. He said that kids with goggles always get to be the leader and always have dinosaur Digimon."

The summer camp supervisor shook his head. "Reno, I told you not to run off. What if you got lost in the woods, fell into the river or were attacked by a wild animal? Plus you shouldn't lie."

"But it's true!" Little Reno pouted. How many times has it been so far when something amazing yet true happened and no one believed him?

End of Fantasy 09

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Digimon. I only watched Digimon up to series 02. I didn't like it when they changed the characters and didn't feel like starting over with a new continuity. I didn't mind the new characters in 02, though I did miss the originals, but at least they appeared sometimes and it was the same continuity. I have to say I did not like the ending or the final canon pairings. That aside, have you noticed the pattern of boys with goggles and dinosaur Digimons as the main characters? Tai, Davis, and I think the one from the next series followed the pattern as well.


	10. Story 10

More Fantasies

Fantasy 10: Card Tricks (Fullmetal Alchemist)

The three card players showed each other their cards. Alphonse was at a loss again, but what's this? Their red haired guest and his brother were at a draw? "Wait a minute..." The upset suit of armor stood up, the quiet country side appeared less and less peaceful by the second as his angry aura was felt. "You both have the same cards!"

"No we don't, mine are real," Reno pointed out, causing Ed to growl something under his breath. "But something is wrong here."

"Yes, something is very wrong." Edward engaged in a glaring contest with Reno, hating the fact that he had to look up to meet the redhead's eyes, because he was shorter.

With perfect coordination, Ed and Reno pointed accusing fingers at each other at the same time. "You cheated!" Cards flew out of their respective sleeves with the movement in poetic justice.

The already angry suit of armor became angrier as Alphonse's soul twitched within it. "You both cheated!" And they both ran.

End of Fantasy 10

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Fullmetal Alchemist. 


	11. Story 11

More Fantasies

Fantasy 11: Lavender (Dragon Ball Z, Digimon)

Today the daughter of Bulma's cousin had been given the task to baby-sit Trunks. Bulma had warned Trunks not to fly around, which was something he learned to do at a very young age. She insisted that he had to keep his saiyan powers a secret and got Trunks to promise he wouldn't get into trouble.

The lavender haired saiyan prince had been occupied with a video game for a while, until he noticed that it had been a while since his lavender haired babysitter had said anything. He went to look for her but did not find her inside the house, so he went to search in the yard.

"I hope Trunks is okay and didn't notice I was gone," in a flash of light, Yolei jumped out of a rift in time and space, emerging from an alternate digital dimension, unknowingly followed by a red haired boy. Trunks curiously rushed over, forgetting about hiding his powers and Yolei saw him flying. "You can fly?" With all the things she saw in the digital world, nothing seemed to surprise her anymore, but this was still unusual.

Trunks realized that he had been caught using his saiyan abilities and quickly landed. "It's less weird than whatever you did."

"This isn't Midgar..." Little Reno made his presence known.

"Reno? You were supposed to go the other way!" Yolei stressed, though neither boy was listening to her as they started to talk about video games and soon run off to play. "Oh well, it'll be okay as long as I get Reno back home and return before aunt Bulma comes back..."

End of Fantasy 11

Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Dragon Ball Z or Digimon.


	12. Story 12

More Fantasies

Fantasy 12: Zombie Delivery Service

The conductor was wearing a red military uniform, while the orchestra was wearing blue. He adjusted his hat and took his position in front of the orchestra. "Attention!"

The orchestra members ceased their talking and looked at their leader.

"President Rufus will be visiting us later today. We must make sure that we welcome him properly. If you do, we might just get a new canon!" Needless to say, the conductor was very excited about this. He was in fact so exited, that he had forgotten his trauma about being held hostage by terrorists inside a submarine, along with two soldiers. That blond boy's reckless driving would give him nightmares for a long time, even more so when they went after Emerald Weapon.

The soldiers cheered and got ready to play their xylophones. They decided to be original and use an instrument that was not often seen in an orchestra.

The military leader started to wave his arms around and the xylophone orchestra began their rehearsal.

"Captain! Captain!" A panicked cadet ran into the training hall, which was now the rehearsal room.

"Explain yourself! We're in the middle of a very important rehearsal!" The Junon Shinra army captain was sure that Rufus would not tolerate an unsatisfactory welcoming.

"But sir, it's the cookies!" The cadet gasped out of breath from all the running.

"What about the cookies?" The captain could not afford anything going wrong, specially the cookies.

"That service Reeve suggested, Strife Delivery Service, well the cookies were delivered on time, but zombies ate them and we don't have enough gil left to pay for another supply of cookies plus the delivery fee!" It was a disaster, the end of the world for that poor cadet.

"This is terrible!" Why did those stupid zombies had to pick today to go on a rampage? Rufus would arrive in a few hours and the band needed to practice. "I have a mission for you..."

The cadet stood straight and saluted, "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"I want you to find a new delivery service that can bring the cookies." The captain had received orders not to let the army leave their posts until after Rufus' visit was over, so sending one of his own to get the cookies was out of the question. After the submarine incident, the captain was worried that one more mistake would get him fired and kicked out of the Shinra army for good.

The cadet looked like he had no idea how in the world he would accomplish that on time, but he quickly regained his composure. "Sir! Yes, sir!" He saluted and ran off, intending to fulfill the mission he was given, he just didn't know where to start.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Z-Loan Delivery Service!"

For the desperate cadet who was running around the base like a headless chicken, the two, apparently normal, teenagers looked like angels of mercy and salvation. The cadet did not know who called them, but they brought cookies to replace the ones those rampant zombies that had recently taken a liking to terrorizing Junon, had previously devoured. The cadet could only guess they got tired of flesh, or already had their share and wanted dessert. "The cookies!"

"That's right, we brought the cookies!" The white and black haired boy was cheerful; his golden eyes reflected his good mood, as if he was getting a nice monetary bonus for his delivery.

"We will require access to the areas of the base designated only for the military so that we may deliver the food." The dark haired boy with red eyes was definitely not as cheerful as his companion.

"Oh right, of course, on one condition," the cadet would certainly not waste this opportunity to cause a good impression after a successful mission. "Tell the captain I sent you, okay?"

"Sure, no problem, Bob." The cheerful delivery boy replied looking at the cadet's name tag on his uniform.

Eager to let the delivery boys inform the captain who had been the one to solve the cookie problem, the cadet gave them some passes, granting them access to the military only areas of Junon.

xoxox xox xoxox

It didn't take too long for Chika and Shito to find, hunt and guide the zombies, and deliver the load of Oreo cookies that were only to provide cover for their true mission.

Shito found it odd that an illegal zombie would like cookies. It would be different if it were a legal zombie, or an illegal zombie that still kept some sanity, but not those whom they hunted. At least it was a convenient way to find an excuse to infiltrate Junon.

As if seeing Shito's question in his eyes, Chika spoke. "I guess the Ferryman has his ways."

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, at the Z-Loan office, Bekko watched his computer screen change when the zombies were guided. The loan accounts of Chika Akatsuki and Shito Tachibana, were automatically updated by the correct amount and the added bonus for having them travel all the way to Junon. "Another job well done," Bekko glanced at Yutta who was contently eating cookies from the pile of boxes he stole from Junon.

xoxox xox xoxox

Cookie Zombies

Young zombies arrive being called During, early fall, gather, here In Junon known later,  
Many nice Oreos poured,  
Quality, really super tasty.  
Ultimate victory with xylophones.

End of Fantasy 12

Zombie Delivery Service is a companion story to "Cookie Zombies" the ABC poem written for Snow's challenge at Plot Whole. Disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Zombie Loan or Oreo. 


	13. Story 13

Chika grows impatient with Yuri's driving lessons and decides to learn from someone else...

I randomly thought about this while driving, you'd think I had the same sensei as Chika. XD

More Fantasies

Fantasy 13: Driving Lessons

"My little squirrel!" Yuri shrieked at the top of his lungs. "You'll get killed!"

Chika merely growled in response, he didn't understand his father's protests. What would happen when Momoka became old enough to take her driver's test and didn't have her older brother to teach her? "I'm doing fine."

"No, no, no!" Yuri continued freaking out.

"I was being careful; you know I didn't go a single mile over ten above the speed limit!" Because that was how those who were still young interpreted speed limits, they added another ten miles, or fifty in Sotetsu's case.

"You'll be ready one day, I'm sure you will," and the subject was left at that on Yuri's side.

"Fine! I'll just ask a friend to teach me!" Chika resolved.

"A friend? You have an older friend who has a driver's license?" Yuri reflected on this. "I suppose it would be okay, if your friend makes sure you don't drive too fast."

"I have friends who have driving licenses, and motorcycle licenses, and helicopter licenses, and ferryboat licenses, and I'm leaving!"

As Chika stormed away, Yuri thought that maybe he was a bit overprotective sometimes, and maybe Chika would be better off learning to drive with a friend.

xoxox xox xoxox

"You remember what I told you, right?"

Chika nodded energetically. "Not to take my foot off the gas and not worry about crashing, because you can tell Shinra it happened on a missing and buy a new car with the insurance money."

"Good," Reno tossed him the keys and hopped into the passenger seat, while his student happily took the driver's seat. "After you're done learning how to drive, I'll teach you to fly the chopper."

"Awesome!" Chika cheered.

End of Fantasy 13

Disclaimer, I don't own Zombie Loan or Final Fantasy VII. 


	14. Stories 14 and 15

More Fantasies

Fantasy 14: Mirrors Don't Lie (Kingdom Hearts)

Notes: The first and third lines of each verse are for Reno and the second and last are for Axel.

A shadow he had never seen,  
A person he had never been,  
Feeling each other's presence,  
The one who is his essence.

Finding him face to face,  
Meeting his inevitable fate,  
Similar expressions, identical hair,  
It was happiness and despair.

"Who are you?" the original asked,  
And the other his identity masked,  
"Why do we look alike?"  
"I'm nobody," he replied.

A chuckle and an amused laugh,  
To disappear, would fate pass?  
"You're somebody," unknown connection.  
It was acknowledgement from his reflection.

Paths crossed and went on,  
It was doubt that stopped,  
Unknown, yet somebody for sure,  
Mirrors don't lie, he could assure.

Fantasy 15: Similar (Zombie Loan)

"Hey Shito!"

'Great,' Shito had failed his mission to leave his room, get some food and return unnoticed. "What?"

"We're buddies, right? We can tell each other anything." The way Chika chose to start the conversation wasn't too unusual, not lately.

"What do you want?" That day Shito wasn't feeling up to being around people, he rarely was, but that day he just needed some alone time.

"I was wondering," Chika began but Shito stopped him.

"Not that again."

Chika blinked than realized what Shito was talking about. "I wasn't going to ask that." Apparently Shito did not like being repeatedly asked who he liked.

"I don't want to play Umo." What else could it possibly be?

"That's too bad, but that wasn't what I was going to ask."

Shito knew there was no escape. Chika would follow him around all day if he didn't get some form of reply to whatever curiosity he had developed this time. "What is it?"

"It's okay if you tell me. I won't tell anyone and we're buddies, so we can trust each other with secrets like that. You can tell me the truth and I'll still be your friend!"

Shito didn't like where this was going, but he wanted to get it over with anyway. He gave Chika an impatient glare and his zombie hunting partner immediately got the message.

Chika took a deep breath and asked in all seriousness. "Are you a vampire?"

"What?" Shito knew he should expect all sorts of odd questions and comments from Chika, but that caught him a little off guard. More so because Chika sounded completely serious about it, as if he truly believed there was a possibility of it being true.

"I mean, were you a vampire before becoming a zombie?" Chika clarified the question.

Shito stood there silently glaring daggers at Chika and resisting the urge to punch him.

"Did you used to be a vampire? Are you still a vampire? Or more like a zombie vampire. It's just that the other day Reno said he suspected that Vincent is a vampire and the two of you look so much alike, I thought maybe you were a vampire too!"

"It is best if you do not try to think unless you have a brain."

"Is that a yes or no?"

Shito concluded that letting Chika spend too much time with Reno was not a very good idea.

End?

Disclaimer, I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts or Zombie Loan.

About Fantasy 14, Reno and Axel meet and Axel knows right away Reno is his "somebody," but Reno doesn't know anything about Axel. When Axel tells him he's nobody, Reno says that he's somebody. Since his somebody said so, Axel believes it and doesn't feel so much like a nobody anymore. 


	15. Story 16

As you can see, I'm still revising my stories, but I'll post new things as soon as I'm done.

More Fantasies

Fantasy 16: Mad Scientists (Zombie Loan, Saiyuki Reload)

Yoshizumi approached his fellow mad scientist Nii, who was having a seemingly interesting conversation with his bunny plushie. "Nii."

"Yes, I agree. Really, is that so? Well if you say so. Yes, yes, I'm sure of it." Nii continued talking to the cute and fluffy bunny.

Yoshizumi cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "Nii!"

Slowly, very slowly, Nii turned his face away from his bunny partner and looked at Yoshizumi. "How may I help you today? Interested in reviving?"

Yoshizumi frowned; Nii always teased him about being a zombie. Nii didn't really like zombies, living was more his style, not being undead. "I am not interested in your experiments and you know it. Of course, if you used my methods, that creature you're trying to revive would have been walking the Earth a long time ago."

"I'm sure of it, as a corpse, an easy target for the westward travelers. I can see it now, 'look at that, an overgrown zombie youkai'. Bang, bang, bang, 'rest in pieces.' Then, when they finally reach the castle and ask, 'where's the youkai king?' I would sadly inform them that they already destroyed him." Nii moved the bunny plushie as if it were scolding him. "Oh pitiful Nii! Shame on you, sending out a corpse instead of a living monster."

Yoshizumi made a pouty face, unlike what would be expected from a mad scientist. "Don't make fun of my zombies!"

"The living are better. With my revival experiment, I will settle for nothing less than a living, breathing monster. A corpse seems like such a waste. Can you truly revive a zombie? It's not revival if it stays dead." The two scientists obviously differed in their methods. Nii preferred a true revival and Yoshizumi was satisfied as long as the creature could move around.

"Shut up Nii, that's not what I came to discuss!" The zombie scientist couldn't stand the one who always carried a bunny. They were simply too different and with opposing ideas on what revival was.

"Then what pray tell, have you come to tell me?" That smile, that attitude, Yoshizumi couldn't stand Nii. Knowing this only amused Nii further and he continued to smile at Yoshizumi's frustration.

Yoshizumi was generally in a good mood, he found humor in the goriest scenes, but he couldn't stand the dark haired man that stood before him playing with a stuffed toy. Further more, that man seemed to have more fan girls than him, which only aggravated him further.

Reading Yoshizumi like a book, Nii asked. "Is this about the fan girls? Oh yes, it must be. You want advice on how to have more. Is that it? Do you seek knowledge?" Nii held his bunny plushie in front of him and spoke in what he imagined the rabbit's voice would sound like. "You're not cute enough. You're gory and girls think you're yucky because of it. Those few who follow you, only like you because you had that young man handcuffed and chained for fan service!"

"That's not it!" That young man was a hostage, only that. Yoshizumi hated it when people misinterpreted things.

"Pitiful, pitiful!" Nii spoke normally now and laughed.

"Forget it!" Yoshizumi turned away and started walking. He paused and looked at Nii for a moment. He had to say what he had initially come to say. "Stop talking to that rabbit thing of yours. It's scaring away the fan girls. You're creeping them out."

"Oh no, it's not us. They adore my bunny! If you would look over there," Nii pointed with his plushie's paw in direction to a glass tank with a zombie inside.

"My exhibition? You're saying that my exhibition is the problem?" Yoshizumi was offended.

"On the other side of the tank, outside of it." Nii specified.

The two scientists walked across the convention center towards Yoshizumi's exhibition. Yoshizumi and Nii watched as another scientist poked the glass muttering something.

"Dead specimen, not a good specimen. I don't like this zombie specimen, I like live specimens, real specimens... hmm... specimens..." Hojo saw two figures reflected on the glass and turned around. "I don't like this specimen; it's not a very good specimen, it is a very dead and useless specimen."

Yoshizumi was upset, no one appreciated his work. "Then stop poking at it and go to the other side of the convention center where the live specimens are!"

"I prefer live specimens as well, but the point that I was trying to make is that neither my bunny nor I, are responsible for scaring away the fan girls. It was because of Hojo's creepy presence that they left." Nii explained while making his bunny plushie nod.

Hojo glared at Nii. "Ridiculous, if they left it's because they didn't appreciate real science."

"Who invited him?" Yoshizumi accused Nii with his eyes.

Nii shook his head simultaneously with his bunny that mimicked the movement guided by Nii's hands. "It wasn't us."

"No one invited me, I invited myself." Hojo revealed the answer to their current mystery and received deadly glares from both Yoshizumi and Nii.

"Get out!" The two better looking mad scientists yelled at once.

"Hmp!" Hojo ignored them and continued poking at the glass tank containing the zombie. "These dead specimens. Have you tried breading them? Will more dead specimens come if-"

"Ridiculous!" Nii spoke. "You cannot get life out of death. A revival, a true revival is he only way! Not a walking corpse, but a live monster. That is true power."

"The Corpse Release Spell is the true secret. A true monster beyond life and death, a zombie, a golem! Life is made not bred. Useless, your methods are useless, maybe worse than Nii's!" Yoshizumi, gory as he was, had his limits. Tearing a corpse apart and using the pieces to make zombies and golems was one thing, but breading zombies? Insanity!

"Who ever heard of a child of death? A child from a zombie who gave birth? Zombies cannot give birth; it is illogical to think so." Nii voiced.

Yoshizumi nodded. "For once, I concur."

Somewhere far a way, Shito Tachibana sneezed for no reason.

"Out!" Nii pointed towards the large double doors leading out of the convention center. "Out!" He repeated making his bunny mirror the action.

"Agreed, you must leave!" Yoshizumi also pointed out.

Hojo glared and looked offended. "Specimens is what science is all about. My specimens are better than yours!" With those final words, he left the convention center, grumbling and muttering about specimens.

"Do you think they'll come back? The fan girls I mean. Will they return now that Hojo is gone?" Yoshizumi asked.

"Possibly," Nii replied. "However, I still have more fan girls than you."

Yoshizumi glared. "Do not!"

"Do too!" Nii insisted. "Nii has more fan girls!" The bunny plushie agreed, voiced by Nii.

Yoshizumi stuck out his tongue, Nii always managed to annoy him. He stomped away and looked around the exhibitions in the convention center, convinced that his had to be the best.

Nii also walked around the convention center. His exhibition was the best beyond a doubt. The others didn't come close; he was sure of it and his bunny plushie agreed.

End of Fantasy 16

Disclaimer, I don't own Zombie Loan, Saiyuki Reload or Final Fantasy VII. 


	16. Story 17

More Fantasies

Fantasy 17: Fashion Problems (Dissidia)

Sephiroth was getting annoyed. He wanted to be a part of the action as much as anyone else, but was tired of having the other villains complain about his clothes. As if they should talk, maybe their definition of evil was to dress terribly, going overboard with armor and colors or wearing only a few shreds of fabric.

Sephiroth wasn't sure if this sacrifice was worth it just to gain some peace and quiet. He was debating on if he should just eliminate Chaos' minions himself to spare the world of their horrid outfits, but decided that he didn't care about the world enough to do such a heroic deed. In the end he decided to stay in the villains' side of the battle field, even if he showed little interest in the others' schemes.

Sephiroth's choice came with sacrifices, the most painful one being to actually put up with wearing his modified outfit. The other sacrifice was merely monetary, fabric, beads and the services of a tailor required gil after all. Yuna, she had said her name was, Sephiroth met her at the store and she offered to help.

Sephiroth found that the modifications made to his clothes were just enough to make the other villains shut up about his outfit. If Cloud dared to laugh, Sephiroth would kill him, this time for sure, so he better keep up the emo act.

Time passed and events unfolded, until later, fed up with the silly outfit, Sephiroth threw off the bead bling and modified coat, resolving to wear only his pants and shoes. Since showing skin was just as generally accepted as an overload of armor or a mess of colors, no one bothered Sephiroth about his new choice of attire. Perhaps he should have done this from the start instead of sacrificing his coat.

End of Fantasy 17

Disclaimer, I don't own Dissidia, FFVII or FFX. 


End file.
